


Minä olen veljeni vartija

by Lyra_Suomi (Lawqua)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lyra_Suomi
Summary: Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä sarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaa.Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski





	Minä olen veljeni vartija

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sokerisiipi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokerisiipi/gifts).



> Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä sarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaa.
> 
> Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.

  
Scottin hiuksista putoilee bensaa pisara kerrallaan. Maassa on tyhjä kanisteri, jonka loppu sisältö on levinnyt asfaltille. Stiles kuulee Scottin jokaisen sanan, mutta valo välkähtelee jokaiseen suuntaan niin kirkkaasti.   
  
Stilesin ajatukset ovat kuin sumua. Scott on vain muutaman hetken päässä itsensä tappamisesta ja Stiles tietää, ettei se ole Scottin vika. Että joku hallitsee Scottia ja että Scott ei ikinä oikeasti tekisi niin.  
  
Sumun keskellä Stiles tietää varmasti vain yhden asian. Hän ei voi antaa Scottin kuolla. Hän astuu askeleen ja toisen. Hänen kenkänsä kastuvat ja hän kuulee jonkun kiljaisevan. Hän ei voi antaa Scottin kuolla. Hän ei voi antaa veljensä kuolla.   
  


*******

  
Stiles ei osaa itkeä. Scott pyyhkäisee kyyneleensä pois aivan kuin ei haluaisi näyttää itkevänsä, mutta Stilesin poskille ei valu yhtään kyyneltä. Otsalohkodementia. Stiles näkee hetken ajan äitinsä sängyssä ja hän tietää, ettei mitään ole tehtävissä, jos… Hän ei voi edes ajatella sitä.  
“Stiles, jos sinulla on se, me keksimme jotain”, Scott sanoo. “Minä keksin jotain.” Stiles näkee Scottin silmissä surua ja, kun Scott katsoo häntä silmiin, hetken aikaa hänestä tuntuu siltä, että hän osaakin taas itkeä.  
  
Scott kietoo kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja halaa lujempaa kuin koskaan.   
“Stiles”, Scott mumisee hänen korvaansa. “Sinä olet minun veljeni. Minä en anna sinun kuolla.”


End file.
